(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fast booting mobile communication device, especially to a mobile communication device comprising a virtual identity module storage for a fast booting process.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
With fast progress of whole society, it is more and more important for people to choose portable apparatus with the capability of saving time. Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a flow chart of accessing data from a functioning phone. Firstly, the operator needs to open the file which contains the data he wants (STEP 11, S11), for instance, the data could be phone number files, short or multimedia messages, and herein we presume that the operator is searching for phone number files. Secondly, the operator accesses the phone number data (STEP12, S12) and then dials the phone number (STEP13, S13).
Nowadays lots people have more than one SIM card. While needing data within another SIM card, people need to reboot his mobile phone for replacing another SIM card. Please refer to FIG. 2, which shows a flow chart of accessing data from a general mobile phone needing to be rebooted. The process of the flow chart comprises:
STEP21 (S21): shutting off the mobile phone for replacing the battery or the SIM card;
STEP22 (S22): rebooting the mobile phone;
STEP11 (S11): opening the file containing the data that operator needs; herein the data could be phone number files, short or multimedia messages and we presume that the operator is searching for phone number files.
STEP23 (S23): the monitor of the mobile phone showing “please wait for accessing the data” for a period of time;
STEP12 (S12): accessing the phone number data to be needed;
STEP13 (S13): dialing the phone number.
The process mentioned herein takes longer time than the process described in FIG. 1. Please refer to FIG. 3, which shows a flow chart of booting a general mobile phone. The booting process comprises:
STEP31 (S31): booting the mobile communication device (the mobile phone);
STEP32 (S32): automatically accessing the data in the subscriber identity card and the memory module;
STEP33 (S33): completing the Man-Machine Interface (MMI) initial programming process;
STEP34 (S34): starting to operate the mobile communication device (the mobile phone).
The step 32 of the booting process mentioned above takes longer time comparing to other steps, and hence more data stored in the subscriber identity card, more time it has to take to complete the booting process.
However, the subscriber identity card provides a convenient manner for storing and transmitting data from one mobile phone to another, and hence the advantage of storing and transmitting data comes along with the disadvantage of longer time booting.